The Reaper's helper
by MadMax3000
Summary: Faye Turner is a human who can see the Reapers that are otherwise invisible to everyone around her, because of this gift the Reapers ask for her help in tasks that they cannot do themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything relating to the supernatural TV series**

* * *

_My name is Faye Turner, and I see dead people, well okay when I say dead people what I mean to say is that I can see Reapers, you know ferry men for the dead, but it so much more fun to say I see dead people, not that I go around to everyone I meet and tell them I see dead people, because that would most likely end up with me in the nut house, and although I just claimed that I can see Reapers, I AM NOT CRAZY. Now you might be wondering why on earth I, Faye Turner, would be telling a bunch of strangers that I can see Reapers, so I'll tell you. The reason I am tell you this is because something is happening, something big and something scary. Now I normally wouldn't tell anyone that things are happening because A. people don't believe me and B. normally everything goes back to normal and everyone acts as if nothing happened to begin with, however something's different this time, it's been a week and I've started to notice more Reapers than ever before, and that's only half of it, because the other half is scarier than noticing that death is coming, you see it's not just Reapers I'm seeing anymore, I'm seeing other supernatural creatures, and there all gathering in one place. So I tell you again something is happening and whatever it is, it's big and scary and it's not going to stop._

* * *

Faye sighed turning away from her laptop, she knew that the only people who would read and take her words seriously were conspiracy theorists who wouldn't be able to do anything, but she knew that she had to try to warn people that something is going to happen. She sighed again and walked over to the window of her second story apartment, it didn't surprise her to see the people on the street below going about their business as if nothing was wrong, nor did it surprise her that Reapers were walking through the crowds as casually as any other person.

"You should stop worrying so much," Someone behind her said causing her to jump slightly before turning to see the person, who had spoken,

"I would if one of you would tell me what's going on," She replied, watching the young Reaper carefully before giving up and turning back towards the window,

"I can't, you know that," He told her moving to stand next to the young woman,

"Yeah, I know, no human should know more than they need to. I understand about how it screws with your system, but if that's the truth then why the hell can I see you, I should be like them," She told him gesturing towards the people who were still walking past the window, "I should be completely oblivious to what is going on. So explain to me Cole, how do I fit into your system if I know more than other humans should?" She asked turning away slightly so she could wipe away the few tears that were threatening to fall,

"I don't know," He replied sadly, "I'm sorry,"

"Did you come here just to check up on me?" She asked, once she was sure she wouldn't burst into tears,

"No, it was one of my reasons, but it wasn't my main one," Cole told her honestly,

"So, what is the main reason?" she asked him sitting down at her desk,

"We need you to find a Reaper whose gone missing, we believe someone has bond the Reaper and is using him to heal people and kill others before their time," he told her,

"And your sending me because if you send another Reaper there's a chance they could get bound too," She said, working it through in her head, "Okay, do you know roughly where this Reaper is?" She asked. Cole looked slightly shocked at how easy Faye agreed but nodded handing her a piece of paper with the coordinates of the missing Reapers last reap,

"I'll be in touch," He told her and then disappeared from sight,

"I know you will," Faye said to the empty room before looking down at the piece of paper and sighing for the third time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything relating to the Supernatural series**

* * *

The coordinates that Cole gave her led Faye to Nebraska and within a few hours of arriving she had found the faith healer Roy Le Grange. It shouldn't have surprised her to see the number of ill, desperate people moving toward the large tent, but it still did, mainly because she knew that there was nothing these people could do for them even with the use of a Reaper they were purely delaying the inevitable and killing people who didn't deserve to die in the process. She stayed outside for a while watching as the crowd disappeared into the tent before walking in and standing at the back of the tent to watch the sermon and the healing. The man who Roy chose to heal was in his late twenties and clearly didn't have any faith at all, however she watch as he was healed of whatever health issues he had and noticed how his eyes widened slightly at the appearance of the Reaper.

#

Faye spent the rest of the day looking into Roy trying to figure out when he started his so called healing and if anything happened to him before he started, what she discovered was that the man had previously had cancer which was then miraculously healed while he was in a coma, she closed her laptop and decided to track down the man that had been healed the previous day.

#

Sam and Dean were sitting opposite each other at the small table of their motel room going through all the information they could find on Reapers when someone knocked on the door,

"Who's that?" Dean asked Sam putting down a piece of paper with images of Reaper on it onto the table,

"I don't know," He replied standing up and opening the door cautiously,

"Oh good this is the right room," Faye said as she looked up at Sam who looked back at her in confusion,

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked looking down at the petit blond girl standing in front of him,

"No, you don't," She replied pushing past and walking strait to the table, "Great you've already worked out what's going on," She said grabbing a page from the table and reading it through,

"Hang on a sec sweetheart, who the hell are you?" Dean asked pulling out his gun and pointing at her, Faye looked up not at all bothered by the gun aimed at her head,

"How silly of me," She replied putting the page down and holding her hand out, "I'm Faye Turner,"

"Alright, what are you doing in our room Faye?" He asked not lowering his weapon for a second and not taking the offered hand,

"I need your help," She told him dropping her hand again,

"What do you mean, you need our help?" Sam asked, stepping beside his brother,

"Well, as you know someone has bound a Reaper and is using it to cure people and take the  
lives of others," She told the two men in front of her, dropping down onto one of the chairs, "I need your help in releasing him," She said looking up at the two brothers,

"What are you?" Dean asked, and Faye laughed at the question,

"I'm a human," She told him, before pausing, "Well at least I think I am," She added thinking about all the things she had seen over the years,

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, watching her carefully,

"Well I can see things that no one else can see, that's how I know that there's a Reaper being bound, but as far as I know I'm still 100% human." She told him and watched as the two brothers shared a look,

"Okay, say we believe you, why come to us?" Dean asked finally lowering his gun,

"I saw the way you reacted when you saw the Reaper, I knew that only someone who had faced his fair share of monsters would look at a man disappearing into thin air and say nothing about it," She replied with a shrug,

"Alright, how did you find us?" He asked,

"Please, you drive a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala; it doesn't exactly blend into the background. I noticed it in the parking lot and told the guy at the front desk that I was your cousin, he was more than happy to give me your room number," She told them as she flicked through the papers they gathered, Dean paused for a moment and then decided to let it go,

"So how's Roy controlling the Reaper?" Dean asked sitting down on one of the chairs,

"My best bet is he's using black magic," She told him,

"Okay how do we stop him then?" Sam asked sitting down on one of the beds,

"Well, we need to find the spell he's using," She told them, "Which is probably at his house. So if we all head down there, one of us can look for the spell book while the other two distract the healing," She said and smiled when the other two nodded in agreement.

#

They arrived with fifteen minutes until the service all climbing out of the Impala,

"So, I'll go and find the book and you two go cause a distraction," She told them turning towards the house,

"Not so fast, sweetheart," Dean said grabbing her arm,

"Let me guess, you don't trust me to go off on my own?" She asked, trying to pull her arm out of his grip,

"No, not really, so Sam's going to find the book and we're going to cause a distraction," he said pulling her towards the tent, giving words of encouragement to a protester as he passed,

"You know, you can let go, I'm not going to run off," She said tugging her arm out of his grip once it was loose enough, just then Dean's phone went off and he picked it up as they moved down the side of the tent,

"What have you got?" He asked Sam, and Faye could hear the muffled response, "You mean the guy in the parking lot?" He asked and then listened to the response and hung up without another word,

"So any ideas," Faye asked as Roy called a woman up,

"Something like that," He muttered glumly, before stepping in to the path of the woman who was about to be healed, "Layla, listen to me you can't go up there," He told the women in a hushed whisper,

"Why not? We've waited for months," She replied,

"You can't let Roy heal you,"

"I don't understand, Roy healed you didn't he, why won't you at least let him try,"

"Because if you do something bad is going to happen, I can't explain I just need you to believe me," he told her, she looked between him the stage and her mother before shaking her head,

"I'm sorry," She told him turning away and walking towards the stage,

"Anymore bright ideas?" Faye asked as she watched the woman, Layla, being greeted by Roy,

"Not really," Dean replied honestly,

"Alright," She said walking towards the back of the tent, Dean watched her go confused as to what she was doing until he heard her shout fire from the back, everyone instantly panicked getting up from their seats and looking around for the fire. In a few moments the whole crowd was moving towards the exit leaving only Dean, Faye and the people on closest to the front of the tent. Dean took his phone from his pocket and called Sam,

"We stopped Roy," He said watching as Roy was lead off the stage, as he did Faye noticed that Roy's wife was still in the tent standing facing the back of the tent, realising what she was doing just as she heard Dean ask, "Then who the hell is?" Acting on impulse Faye rushed towards the Sue Ann grabbing her arm and turning her around, interrupting her chanting. The woman looks shocked but quickly calms herself down, tucking the talisman that she is using to control the Reaper she calls for the police who pull Faye away from her and out of the tent before Faye or Dean can do anything about it.

#

After stopping at the motel to discuss what they should do Sam, Dean and Faye realise that the only way to stop Sue Ann is to destroy the altar and the Coptic cross that she wears around her neck and so return to the Le Grange house to try and prevent Sue Ann from killing another person,

"Alright, I'll distract the cops while you two find Sue Ann and the alter," Faye says, once they realize that Sue Ann isn't in the tent with the others,

"Okay," Dean says in agreement "we'll meet at the car once it's over," he told her and Faye headed towards the house and waited until the two cops came into view, within minutes she was leading them on a chase through the car park giving Sam and Dean plenty of time to break into the house, after a lengthy chase Faye hid behind a large campervan and waited until the cops passed before returning to the Impala. She was half way there when she saw the Reaper in front of her, looking behind her to make sure she was the only one around she asked,

"Are you here for me?" He nodded sadly, taking a step towards her and touching her on the head. Faye felt her knees give way as she collapsed to the ground, but instead of feeling pain as she expected, she felt a warmth spreading through her body. She knew the instant the spell was broken the warmth she had felt seconds before was replaced with pain as she came back to the world of the living and she saw the Reaper pause to smile down at her before disappearing from sight.

"Faye, are you OK?" Sam asked leaning down and helping her up, she nodded,

"Yeah I'm fine, you break the spell?" She asked watching Dean and Sam nod as they lead her to the Impala.

#

"Are you sure you're OK?" Dean asked, as Faye stood at the door of the motel,

"I'm fine Dean," She told him fishing a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag, "Here's my number, if you need any help just call," She told the two brothers handing the number to Sam,

"Stay safe," Sam said pulling her into a hug,

"You too, mate," She told him, patting him on the back, she turned to the door just as someone knocked on it, and opened it to see Layla standing at the door, "Well that's my cue to leave, call if you need anything," Faye told them and without another word left the building, and drove off back towards her home.


	3. Chapter 3

It's dark, dark and empty, and yet I know there are people around, I can feel the heat of their bodies next to me and hear their voices, begging me to wake up, to come back to them. But the darkness is warm and inviting and it's calling to me, pulling me away from the nameless voices that sound so desperate bringing me somewhere safe, closer to him. I can see him now, his back is to me and he's still small in the distance, but he's growing bigger in the light coming closer as the darkness fades away; I'm so close now, close enough to reach out and touch him, to call out the name that's on the tip of my tongue begging to be called out so that he will notice me. The darkness comes back quickly so quickly that I don't realize what's happening until he's gone, taken away by the darkness and leaving me alone, scared and falling through the suffocating void.

#

Faye woke up with a gasp, sitting upright her bed dripping with sweat and feeling like she just ran a marathon the dream replaying in her mind, she reached out and pulled on the light switch, closing her eyes as she did so, once her eyes were adjusted to the light filtering through her closed lids she opened her eyes and climbed out of bed. It was on her way to the shower that she realised that she wasn't alone, she saw the shadow of someone passing the light behind her and turned to face the early morning visitor, but when she turned she found the room empty,

"Cole," She called, not bothering to hide the fear in her voice,

"What is it?" Cole asked suddenly appearing behind her and causing her to jump,

"Were you here a second ago?" She asked him, slowing her heartbeat down and hoping that the Reaper behind her would say yes,

"No, I came when you called, but I wasn't here before, why?" He asked watching Faye's shoulders slump in disappointment,

"I had the dream again," She replied, her eyes still scanning the room for the presence she had felt earlier, "When I woke up, I saw something pass over the light, and felt someone there," She told him shaking her head, "I assumed it was you checking up on me after yesterday, but it felt…" She stopped not sure how to explain how it felt,

"Warmer?" Cole asked moving in front of her. Faye considered it for a moment before nodding her head,

"Yeah," She replied softly, "It's like yesterday, when the Reaper was sent after me, I should have felt like I was dying, I should have felt something, but all I felt was warmth," She paused before saying, "It felt like coming home," Cole stared at the woman in front of him, his mouth hanging open,

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this yesterday?" he asked, feeling even more shocked when she just shrugged,

"I didn't think it was important. Why does it mean something?" She asked, growing concerned,

"I don't know," He replied feeling deflated, "I need to check up a few things, are you staying in town?" He asked,

"Yeah, I'm going to give Harrison the rest of the week off and keep an eye on the shop myself," She told him, "Right now though, I need a shower," She told him, realising that she was still covered in sweat,

"Right, I'll come back when I know something," He told her, disappearing from the room and allowing Faye to get to the bathroom, the unknown presence from earlier forgotten altogether.


End file.
